


she is the sunlight

by Jenny_Jensen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x13, F/M, Fix It, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen
Summary: “Easy,” he mumbles, kissing her shoulder. “Your first mistake, Donna, was assuming that a trigger word could really do anything to my girl.”“And that I would ever, in my right mind or not, do anything to hurt Jughead.”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	she is the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another Riverdale Fix-It, because last night had me feeling very depressed.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kind of not sure how I feel about this one. I wrote it on my phone at work, honest opinions always appreciated :)

* * *

She’ll never admit it aloud, and it’s an alarming thought, if Bret Weston Wallis wasn’t capable of such dastardly deeds and he didn’t make her skin crawl, he could have been an almost pleasant thing to look at.

Dimmed lighting and the two silver bracelets holding him to the table are a much better sight though, she decides.

Donna is seated across from him in a similar predicament, dark hair covering her face.

Behind the glass, how she wishes they could see, Betty smiles.

A hand settles on her hip.

“Thank you,”

She settles back into his touch. “For what?”

“Trusting me,” he answers, and shrugs. “For being the coolest, most badass girl on the planet. I dunno Betts, just for being you.”

Jughead tips her chin up, stealing her lips in a kiss before she can reply.

“You were right,” Betty whispers, when they break apart for air.

“Well, I usually am baby,”

She smacks him, giggling. “Jug, you were right.”

Jughead laughs, arms sliding around her from behind. “I told you everything would be okay.”

“And it is.”

“Or, it will be,”

Betty turns to face him, arms wrapping around her torso.

“Are you ready for this?”

“More than,” he kisses her nose. “Hopefully this is the last we see of Bret and Donna.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth baby.”

* * *

FP is trying not to smirk.

“My boy,” he says proudly, clapping Jughead on the back. “I knew you wouldn’t walk away.”

Jughead merely grins, grip on Betty’s hand tightening.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Definitely,” his girl beats him to an answer.

Nodding, he opens the door, ushering them inside.

* * *

“Sorry _sweetie,”_ Betty croons to Donna. “but orange isn’t your color. What do you think, Jug?”

Bret’s eyes widen. _“Jug?_ But-”

“Thought you’d seen the last of me?” He asks, and immediately bursts into laughter. “Sorry Betts, that sounded way in my head. And no, it makes you both look a little washed out, but that makes this app the better, don’t you think, Betty?”

She smiles genuinely for what feels like weeks at their little game of back and forth, feeling him pull her close.

“What is this?” Bret demands, trying and failing to stand, wanting to look intimidating and superior all at once. The cuffs do a great job at holding him in place. “What the fuck is this?”

Jughead glances down at her, grinning smugly. It’s well deserved, she thinks.

“An ending,” he answers finally. “Actually, it’s the perfect ending for my novel. The first one anyway, wouldn’t you say so, Tracey?”

“Depends,” Betty shifts a little closer to him. “Is the next one going to focus on our college years?”

“Solving every mystery in Connecticut,” Jughead promises, kissing her forehead. “I owe you so many slices of pizza.”

“You owe me a lot of dates,” she badgers.

“How about right now?”

“Sounds perfect,”

“Wanna split a burger at Pop’s?”

“Can you read my mind?”

“Well,” he says. “you are my soul mate.”

Betty blushes.

Donna, of course, is the one to ruin their otherwise perfect moment.

“How the hell is Forsyth alive?” She screeches, hair still hiding her face. “I thought Ponytail here took care of him for us.”

“Okay bitch, listen,” Betty starts forward, only to be pulled back into a familiar safety net of arms.

“Easy,” he mumbles, kissing her shoulder. “Your first mistake, Donna, was assuming that a trigger word could really do anything to my girl.”

“And that I would ever, in my right mind or not, do anything to hurt Jughead.”

“But…” Bret stumbles over his words. “You…”

Betty’s arm comes around his neck in a friendly squeeze. “And you always said the theater wasn’t the place for you. You’re such a great actor, Juggie, you should really try out for the musical.”

Jughead snorts. “I’ll think about it.”

“To answer your question, Donna,” she leans in close, and this time he lets her. “I learned how to control my darkness a long time ago. There is no more Dark Betty, at least until we’re feeling kinky.”

Jughead’s hand clamps down on the back of her neck.

“Have fun in prison,” Betty says.

“Prison?” Donna repeats, stunned.

“Mhm,” she beams. “I think you’ll find that a jury isn’t too keen on extortion, blackmail…”

“Pedophilia,” Jughead adds, drawing Betty closer. “You and I might be eighteen, Bret, but my girl is still a minor, will be for several more months. Hope one of your goals in life was to be a registered sex offender.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Betty glances at the door, silently asking for permission, and when she sees FP’s fingers form the ‘okay’ sign, her smile widens. “They’ll also be able to hear your taped confessions about how you tried to use me to rid the world of one of the greatest writers of all time.”

“Taped…” Bret’s eyes narrow. “You fucking-”

It’s all he’s able to get out before Jughead’s fist connects with his face.

Blood trickles from his nose.

“I know you watched the tape,” Jughead sneers. “Hopefully you learned a thing or two from the better man, not that you need it where you’re going. Unless you need to fuck yourself.”

She bursts out laughing, unable to help herself.

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, and like the day he forfeited the chess tournament, pulls her past Bret.

“Checkmate,” Betty calls over her shoulder, just for the hell of it.

* * *

“Tell me you love me,” Jughead mumbles, outside the police station.

Betty frowns. “You know I do.”

“Please,”

“I love you, Jughead Jones,”

“Betty Cooper,” his fingers tangle in her hair. “I love you.”

He throws a leg over his bike, handing her helmet to her.

“Thank you,” Jughead adds.

“For what?” Betty demands, putting it on.

“Believing in me,”

She brings a hand up to his face. “Always.”

Her arms wrap around his waist, head against his back.

“Ready for the rest of our lives?” He asks.

He feels her nod.

“I know we said Pop’s… but can we start with pizza now?”

Jughead laughs, covering her entwined hands with his arm. “You really were made for me, baby. If it’s pizza you want, it’s pizza you shall have.”


End file.
